Study Buddies
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: In an act of kindness, Zane tries to help Atticus study for an upcoming test. But when the surfer falls asleep, giggling in his sleep, what will Zane do to get him to shut up? Zane/Atticus, Oneshot. Reviews are always appreciated.


Study Buddy

Study Buddy

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

Some people talked in their sleep. Atticus Rhodes laughed.

With an aggravated huff, seventeen-year-old Zane Truesdale looked up from the book he was reading and over at the bed, narrowing his eyes at the sleeping figure inside of it. He should have known something that this would have happened when he had volunteered to help Atticus study for that big, upcoming test. Not that Atticus particularly seemed to _care_, but it had been an act of kindness all the same. Something saved especially for the people Zane cared about. This wasn't many. As Atticus continued to giggle like a schoolgirl, rolling around in the sheets, Zane gave another sigh. He knew that Atticus was smart- Really, he meant well. Perhaps that was the thing bugging him.

Many a time, Zane would watch his friend goof off, playing around. And as he watched, he simply couldn't help feeling a pang of pity of him in just the slightest bit. Not that there was anything wrong with having fun every now and then, but in all honesty, the bluenette thought it wouldn't be of too much trouble to his dear friend Atticus to eliminate the word 'dude' from his vocabulary.

Atticus laughed in his sleep again, causing Zane to grit his teeth, placing a hand on his forehead. Just what could Rhodes be dreaming about that was so damn _funny_? Shaking his head, the duelist returned to the novel in his hand- If he wasn't so convinced that this was all one big act on Atticus' part to keep from staying up studying, Zane would have left hours ago, when the surfer had wound himself up in his covers and fell asleep the moment Zane had turned his head.

As the laughing persisted, Zane sighed loudly and slammed the book down on the desk, open to the page he had been reading. That was it. He had to stop this stupidity once and for all. Looking around the room, Zane sighed. Well, as tempting as it was, there was no way he would be jamming Atticus' mouth shut with something anytime soon- Yes, he wanted to shut him up, but not for _good_. Seeing nothing of particular use, Zane decided that there was only one, surefire way he could stop this ridiculous laughing, once and for all- By simply waking him up.

Now, there were many ways of going about this, Zane was sure. Flicker the lights; play a little music in his ear. Hit him with a pillow, if necessary. However, even when he was to think about it later, Zane had no clue why he picked his option, out of all others. However, without putting much thought into it, the bluenette found himself sliding on top of the bed, sitting next to the sleeping Atticus. Softly, the young man nudged his friend's shoulder, in hopes that he woke easily. "Come on, Atticus." Zane muttered, not able to hide the tinge of annoyance in his tone, "That test is important, and you know it. Come on, stop fooling around and—"

"Mmm, Zaney…" At Atticus' giggling mumble, Zane thought he felt a shock run up his spine. He…he was thinking about him? Why? And…_Zaney?_ Obviously confused, Zane nudged at Atticus' shoulder a bit harder, now even more determined to wake him. What was so funny about him that made Atticus want to laugh like this? If he was going on in that dream about the color of his hair again, he sword he'd—"

That was when Atticus rolled right up to him.

Feeling his heart stop beating for a split second, Zane looked down at the sleeping figure besides him and blinked, clearly taken aback. Not so much at the action, but rather at the unseen object pushing up against his thigh.

The duelist couldn't help but smirk. What was this? Was Atticus sleeping with some sacred stuffed toy he had managed to hide away from everybody else? Cute. Knowing Atticus, Zane was a little shocked he hadn't guessed it ahead of time. Or at least seen the thing when he had walked into the room. Feeling oddly curious, Zane pushed at the covers, now wanting to see just what Atticus' object of affection was.

The minute he saw it, all the blood in Zane's body flew directly up into his cheeks. Trying to push back the uncharacteristic shade of red present on his face, the young man smirked. Well, well. It seemed as though Atticus was laughing over something far more amusing than any stuffed toy would have been. An erotic dream? Hah. Shaking his head, Zane smiled. How like Atticus, to dream of something so…immature. Of course, Zane supposed, it happened to everybody. It wasn't something he liked to _admit _to, but it wasn't like he liked to think about it much. Lifting himself off of the bed, Zane smirked and decided to leave Atticus to his pornographic dream.

_About you, that is._ The answer came to him all at once. Feeling that blush creep over the collar of his shirt, Zane shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. No. Oh, no no no. Atticus was not, _could _not be having a dream about him…Like _that_. After all, they were friends. Just friends. Zane had tried to make the point painfully clear to those around the two, whose sideways glances and smiles always seemed to hint at them thinking otherwise. And from people they knew so well, too- _Jaden Yuki_, for the love of God. Pushing the thought of Atticus out of his mind, Zane ran a hand over his face. This was bad. Everybody was curious, he realized. It wasn't all _that_ bad, having your best friend dream about you like that.

However, there was a whole new meaning to it when you yourself shared the same dreams about _him_.

_Coincidence_, Zane though, the blush still on his face. _It was a mere coincidence, and nothing more. _For all he knew, Atticus would be having the same dream about somebody completely new tomorrow night. This… This was just one of those dreams where you wake up n the morning and say to yourself "_What the Hell was I _thinking?" Going to gather his books and things at Atticus' desk, Zane took another sideways glance over at his giggling, sleeping friend before gathering the bundle in his arms. Telling himself he wouldn't take a second glance, Zane Truesdale walked away from the bed, planning to get some good night's sleep.

He didn't know what made him do it. Almost as if he had lost control of his own body, Zane watched as he put his books down on the floor, gently as to not disturb Atticus. Then, straightening himself out, the bluenette then walked to his sleeping friend's bedside, who had seemed to have crawled into the warm spot that Zane had left behind. Letting a light smile dance onto his face, Zane thoughtlessly leaned down and kissed the side of Atticus' head, raking a hand through his long, brown hair.

At that moment, Zane instantly gasped and stood straight up, his hand flying over his mouth. The blush present on his face was surely fatal; it was using that much blood up. In a hurry, Zane gathered up all of his books and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He needed to take a walk. The whole way, Zane would try to convince himself that the moment had simply never happened; he had just thought the action up. Try as he might, Zane simply couldn't erase the feel of Atticus Rhode's baby soft skin under his lips, the warmth radiating from it almost enough to make him walk all the way back and take a little more with him- After all, the Academy halls suddenly seemed a lot colder.

xxx

His eyes still shut, Atticus Rhodes allowed a dreamy smile to dance over his face. _Zaney_…

And to think, all he wanted to do was get out of a night of studying.


End file.
